


Colitas

by bkokocha



Series: 24 Days of Rumbelle Christmas [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: Belle y Rumple conocen a un amigo con muchas pulgas.  Prompt: 3 pair of mittens – but for who are the fourth pair?





	Colitas

Cada cambio de estación significaba nuevos cambios en casa, que a pesar del primer desagrado de Rumplestiltskin, Belle insistía en realizar para dar más vida al castillo, quien agradecido,  parecía más brillante, más cálido e invitante para la vida.

Quizás por ello, un día, al abrir la puerta principal del Castillo Oscuro, Belle se encontró con un cachorro sentado a la puerta. Como si siempre se hubieran conocido, entró al castillo moviendo la cola, olfateando y robando de sus mejillas algún beso.

-Cuando Rumple te vea sea va a infartar – le dijo entre risillas – venga, ahora es usted mi huésped.

Unos días después, tras un largo viaje, Rumplestiltskin entró a la cocina interrumpiendo a ambos, sirvienta y perro, del pacífico sueño que hacían en los más finos cojines de la sala, frente a la cálida chimenea. Rumple miró de reojo al pequeño que le bailaba alrededor.

Contrario a lo esperado, desde entonces, Rumplestiltskin le tomó al pequeño un aprecio tal, que incluso le invitaba a dormir en su habitación y le servía de las más finas carnes que poseía el castillo. Le hablaba en susurros suaves y amorosos, preguntándole sobre su día con la “despistada” sirvienta. Perro y amigo humano iban juntos a todos lados, y Belle sentía el corazón quemarse en un suave fuego de luces al ver tales modos.

Sucedió una noche, mientras Belle les contemplaba a lo lejos; Rumple en su viejo sillón frente al fuego, tejiendo, y su amigo a sus pies en profundo sueño.

Clik-clak-cluk  hacían las agujas al moverse, una y otra vez. Belle pasó frente a la chimenea, llevando  consigo libros, paja, té y rosas frescas; sacudió, barrió e incluso ayudó al castillo a limpiar las ventanas y colocar nuevas cortinas para celebrar el solsticio de invierno. Clik-clak-cluk sin detenerse, mientras Belle descansaba sobre su sillón cercano a la ventana, pasando las hojas de su novela favorita, cuando el aguerrido caballero salía en búsqueda de las fauces del dragón. Clik-clak-cluk fue la marcha fúnebre para aquel torpe guerrero.

Belle exhaló su molestia mirando a Rumplestilskin. Uno tendría que saber que existen ciertos sonidos que después de un tiempo, simplemente se hacen tan molestos como el rechinar de dientes o una ventana sin aceite  que se mueve al viento.

La contemplación de Belle fue interrumpida, cuando el pequeño cachorro colocó la cabeza sobre su regazo, en gesto suplicante y con un suave quejido.

-Tu también, ¿no es así?

 Rumplestiltskin llevaba un día completo tejiendo su hilo dorado, sumido como en algún extraño hechizo, pero Belle decidió, que si hasta el perro estaba harto, era tiempo de detenerse.

Cuando Belle se levantó de su asiento, se acomodó las faldas del vestido para hacer tiempo y tomar valor. No que él fuera el Sr. Oscuro lo que la asustaba, ni desde el principio ni en este instante; sino la privacidad del momento. Rumple tenía su rueca y tejido que le ayudaba a perderse del mundo y Belle, tenía sus libros. Este tiempo era privado y sagrado. Rumple sabía esto y nunca, sin importar que tanto requiriese su té caliente o ella rompiese algún hechizo fallido con un beso, le interrumpía de sus citas con los libros.

Clik-clak-cluk y Belle se  paró frente a Rumplestiltskin, colocando una mano sobre su hombro envuelto en seda dorada; clik-clak-cluk e inclinándose hasta alcanzar a sus ojos de halcón, fijos en su trabajo de tejido que se juntaba a sus pies en una enorme montaña, Belle se aclaró la garganta para sacarlo de su concentración. Rumple solo pestañeo una vez, mientras sus pupilas, se dilataron hasta volverse casi negras.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él sin detener el ritmo de su trabajo.

-Rumple, - comenzó Belle – has tejido todo el día, quizás, es momento de… ¿descansar?

-¿Quién dice, mi pequeña sirvienta “metomentodo”? – él levantó una ceja, mientras una sonrisa cálida luchaba por aparecer haciendo temblar su mejilla, mientras un centímetro más de tejido caía a sus pies.

-Yo, y también “Charming de otro cuento”. – respondió Belle, levantando su barbilla - ¡Ese clik-clak-cluk ya nos está poniendo nerviosos a los dos!

El pecho de Rumple se movió en una risa sin sonido…hasta que levantándose de su asiento de un brinco, los metros de dorada sábana cayeron a los pies de Belle. Tanta tela le llegaba hasta la barbilla - ¡él ¡– dijo señalando al cachorro de nombre peculiar – ¡el, te ha dicho que me detenga!?

Belle se le quedó mirando como a alguien que ha perdido la razón.

-Por supuesto que no me lo ha “dicho”, con palabras…solo lo… ¿sé?...El perro quiere que te detengas. Estoy segura.- Entonces Belle pensó que era ella quien estaba perdiendo la razón.

Rumplestilskin, se rascó  la cabeza, levantando su larguísimo tejido con una mano para mirarlo con un gesto contrariado.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo, te lo ha dicho?

-Hace unos… ¿momentos? – Belle se tocó la cabeza para revisar su temperatura – a lo mejor tanto clak clak clik clik le había afectado.

Con  jalones estratégicos, Rumplestilskin deshizo al menos media mano de su tejido y satisfecho, se río de esa manera extraña que solo él sabía -¡Listo entonces! – dijo a Belle, quien en definitiva no sabía qué pasaba.

De un ladrido alegre, el cachorro saltó entre ambos, bailando con sus largas orejas y moviendo la cola.  Éste se alejó hasta la puerta de la sala, donde con su más alegre baile de celebración, les invitaba a seguirlo.

-Ayúdame -, le dijo a Belle, mientras con ambas manos recogía todo lo que podía de la larga sábana. Haciendo lo mismo, Belle se llenó las manos de la más suave y ligera tela, tanto, como si se tratara de una nube. Belle siguió a Rumplestiltskin hasta el patio principal, donde el cachorro se sentó justo en la puerta, esperando instrucciones.

-Un momento - le dijo el mago.

Rumple  guió a Belle, para estirar  la enorme tela por todo el patio, cubriendo los rosales eternos y los árboles secos, las macetas, e incluso las fuentes congeladas. Desde el cielo, ayudado de una escoba voladora, Rumple supervisaba las pequeñas arrugas, que casi imperceptibles se iban estirando una a una por las pacientes manos de Belle.

-¡Listo! - le grito, y con su risilla loca,  bajó para invitarla a sentarse a su lado en la escoba, y regresar a la entrada, donde el cachorro nuevamente celebraba a lo alto.

Desde el cielo, Belle pudo divisar entonces que la enorme sábana era en realidad un guante sin dedos. O lo que en otras partes llamaban: mitón. Uno muy enorme para quizás, manos gigantescas.

Una vez en suelo firme. Rumplestiltskin puso una rodilla en el piso y se dirigió al cachorro, deteniendo sus emocionados lengüetazos.

-Es el momento, pequeño  - le dijo con una voz suave, intentando enfatizar la gravedad de la situación con un dedo estirado – vas a entrar dentro del guante mágico, y una vez dentro, quiero que pienses en como lucía tu reflejo en el agua, antes de todo esto. Cuando la imagen este clara en tu mente, entonces, vas a sentir unas cosquillas muy grandes, y te advierto, no te rías ni pienses en otra cosa más que en tu reflejo. Mantente muy atento, porque en algún momento yo te gritaré, y entonces tendrás que ver muy bien por dónde has entrado, porque habrás de salir por el mismo lado antes de que la magia desaparezca, contigo, si  no logras lo que te he dicho.

\- El cachorro ladró atento, comprendiendo su misión y valiente, exhaló fuertemente, antes de lanzarse a todo, por el enorme agujero de la entrada, donde desapareció. Apenas una pequeña elevación se notaba avanzando bajo la tela, hasta que al llegar a lo que Belle consideró el centro; la tela hecha de hilo de oro, comenzó a brillar y encogerse rápidamente con el cachorro dentro.

-¡Ahora! -gritó Rumplestiltskin a todo pulmón, sacándole un brinco a Belle quien asombrada, miraba lo que sucedía.

La pequeña elevación, entonces, dio la media vuelta hasta que nuevamente, a toda prisa, corría hacia la “entrada” del guante, quien a este punto, apenas y ocupaba tres cuartos del jardín principal.

Tomando su mano, Rumple, ayudó a Belle a subirse a la escoba, donde raudos, intentaban alcanzar la punta de la tela que se encogía. Desde el cielo, Belle contempló con asombro cuando de un guante del tamaño de un humano, una figura de gran tamaño, aparecía chocando contra el suelo en un golpe seco.

Rumplestiltskin apareció en una humareda morada a su lado, en el piso, y con gracia saco de su traje otro pequeño guante de hilo de oro, que le colocó en la mano desnuda al ser.

Belle apenas y pudo expresar su alegría, cuando la escoba,  sin la guía experta de Rumple, había dado un giro sin control y comenzó a caer hacia el duro suelo sin poder detenerla.

-¡Ayúdame, Rumplestilt…!- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, cuando se detuvo en seco, abrazada y segura, por alguien que extrañamente olía a hígado envinado.

\- ¿Está bien, madam? – preguntó una voz que no era la de Rumplestiltskin.

Abriendo los ojos. Belle se encontró en el piso, en los brazos de un ser precioso entre un humano y un perro: Con los ojos más dorados y las orejas más largas y peludas, este…caballero, iba vestido en un fino traje escarlata con piedras preciosas, mirándola atento.

Rumplestiltskin se aclaró la garganta con insistencia, hasta que el extraño momento se interrumpió.

Belle se sostuvo en sus propias manos y con el gesto, le agradeció la ayuda a quien sin duda, era el cachorro antes llamado “Charming de otro cuento” y quien con una sonrisa encantadora, se puso de pie para dirigirse  hacia Rumplestiltskin. Se inclinó con gracia de caballero fino, le dijo:

-Le agradezco Señor oscuro, el haberme librado de esta maldición que me mantenía en mi forma infantil. Nunca mi pueblo y yo estaremos lo suficientemente agradecidos.

-Nunca jamás podrás quitarte esos guantes de nuevo, a menos que quieras permanecer el resto de tu vida como un cachorro. – fue la respuesta de Rumplestiltskin a tan sincero agradecimiento.

Ante esto, el joven príncipe, miró con horror sus manos cubiertas por los mitones de oro.

-Todo viene con un precio – concluyó Rumplestiltskin con una carcajada.

\---

Belle y Rumplestiltskin se despidieron del príncipe “Charming de otro cuento” ese mismo día, quien de inmediato partió hacia su reino, preocupado por la situación de su país; abandonado desde que había salido en busca de la leyenda del mago oscuro,  único ser capaz de romper el hechizo de un hada celosa.

Dispuestos estaban a entrar al Castillo cuando el hombre-perro regresó corriendo a prisa, con la lengua de fuera.

-¡Señor, Rumplestiltskin! - gritó – ¡su pago, no me lo ha recordado usted!

-Al escuchar esto, Rumplestiltskin saltó de inmediato frente a Belle, mientras a prisa, movía las manos intentando disuadir al preocupado y honesto príncipe.

-¡La madam Belle le ha mirado fijamente 912 veces, y mencionado su nombre 674 veces, durante los 24 días que llevó en este lugar! – le dijo. Y con gran alegría, se despidió de ambos con las manos emprendiendo de nuevo su carrera a cuatro patas.

Un gran silencio se hizo en ese momento, mientras Rumplestiltskin sostenía con una mano su rostro oculto tras sus rizos como cortinas, como si temiera que al soltarlo, este caería contra el duro piso de piedra.

Belle suspiró mordiéndose el labio para no reírse a carcajadas. Con delicadeza, despejó con la mano su cabello y le preguntó – ¿Tenían que ser mitones?

Él simplemente movió la cabeza en negativa, mientras que su mano ocultó una risilla maligna.

-Eres un caso – le dijo Belle mientras valientemente luchaba por contener la risa que se le escapaba en trozos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
